yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Zapaway
is a Rank C Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A Yo-kai who whisks away TV remotes on romantic dates and leaves them in the strangest places." Appearance Count Zapaway is a purple remote control with pale green eyes and two small purple fangs that protrude from his mouth. He wears a large black and red dracula cape. Personality Count Zapaway enjoys hiding television remotes and makes a game out of it, challenging his victims to find the remotes he's hidden and delighting in their frustration. He has a dislike of buttons on televisions, since they allow people to alter television settings and switch channels without using a remote, thus ruining his fun. In the dub, Count Zapaway speaks with a Transylvanian accent commonly associated with vampires. During his games, he performs a little chant, "No remote you see - so there's no TV!" Relationships Abilities and Powers Count Zapaway hides television remotes when people aren't looking. When challenged, he makes it a game. In his game, there are several different levels of difficulty, with the remote being harder to find as the levels increase: * Level 1: Under some newspapers placed at the coffee table where the remote control usually is. Described as a level for "amateurs". * Level 2: Stuck between the couch cushions. * Level 3: Unknown * Level 4: Switched with another similar household appliance, such as an electric razor. * Level 5: Hidden in the refrigerator behind some food. Although Count Zapaway will refuse to show where the hidden remote is, he can be driven to surrender it if his victims choose to do without the remote. Stats | tribe = Shady | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |60-90|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Ice|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Insprited Yo-kai picks up a strange signal, bringing SPR way down.}} |80|-|All enemies|Confuses and damages all enemies with the wickedly glowing LED on his head.}} ||-|Single enemy|Chance of making foe's items disappear with regular attacks.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Count Zapaway appears under cars in Uptown Springdale. Quotes * Befriended: "Are you not forgetting something? Indeed. To take me along with you..." * Receiving food (favourite): "A fine taste." History Count Zapaway appeared in EP040, having hidden the television remote before Nate and Whisper are to watch a big soccer game on television. Nate identifies Count Zapaway, then summons Jibanyan to convince the Count to reveal the remote, but Jibanyan finds the remote easily. Count Zapaway then challenges Jibanyan to play against him as he hides the remote; to Nate and Whisper's dismay, Jibanyan refuses to back down. The challenges culminate in Level 5 with Count Zapaway hiding the remote in the refrigerator. Just as the game is about to start, Nate's dad points out that Nate can change the channel by using the television's buttons, allowing Nate to watch the game. Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan catch the game in time, completely ignoring Count Zapaway and the search for the remote, since they don't need it anymore. Distraught, Count Zapaway surrenders the remote and his Yo-Kai Medal before slinking away silently. Count Zapaway would later be first summoned in EP068 so he could challenge Dorobockun to steal the TV remote, which he hid in the fridge again, going straight to Lv. 5 difficulty. Dorobockun gives up, admits defeat, and gives Nate his medal. However, Count Zapaway does not tell them that he once again hid the TV remote in the refrigerator. Trivia Origin Name Origin "Rimokon-kakushi" is a combination of and . "Count Zapaway" is a combination of "Count" describing his vampire appearance and "Zap Away" which broadly describes the function of a remote as in "the transfer of signals when changing a channel." In other languages * Japanese: りもこんかくし Rimokon-kakushi * Korean: 감추리 Gamchuri Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2